poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kion
Kion is a lion who appeared in the TV series The Lion Guard. He is the youngest son of Simba and Nala, younger brother of Kopa and Kiara, brother-in-law of Kovu, Vitani and Nuka, grandson of Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Zira, mate of Rani, great-nephew of Scar and the adoptive nephew of Tigger and Bunga. Trivia *Kion will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard. *Kion will meet Team Robot in Emerl's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and will be guest starring in Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor. *Kion will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and after the end, he and the rest of the Lion Guard will join Littlefoot and his friends for future adventures to come. *Kion will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. *Kion will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in ''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion Guard''. *Kion will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (and its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Princess Mononoke'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time'' (and its spin-off), and more. Gallery Young_Kion.png|Baby Kion Kion.jpg|Young Kion NEdWQ9nIeds7gi 1 b.jpg|Young Kion without his roaring mark Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Brothers Category:Kids Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Lion King characters Category:Plains animals Category:Predators Category:Princes Category:Simba's Family Category:African characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Preteens Category:Males Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Lions Category:Sonokinetic characters Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Life Savers Category:Child Saver Category:Bond Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Bond Protectors Category:Male Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Knights Category:Lawyers Category:Detectives Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bully Slayers Category:Honorable characters Category:Outright Heroes Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Royalty Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:The Lion Guard Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:The Irelanders Category:Grandchildren Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Singing Heroes Category:Characters who have scars Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Kings Category:In-Love Characters Category:Married Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Kion's Adventure Team Category:Noah's Adventure allies